The DNA MicroArray Facility has the instrumentation to analyze commercial prefabricated DNA chips and to analyze glass slide style DNA chips ScanArray system. During the past year Cancer Center members accounted for approximately $60,000 of recharge use in the facility. For users interested in producing custom arrays, the facility as a robotic system capable of DNA purification, setting up PCR reactions, and purifying probes. Spotting of cDNA probes onto glass slides can be performed using either of two printers. The array facility has purchased the Incyte set of 9000 human cDNA probes for Chlamydia and has printed a test run for oligonucleotides probes for C. albicans. C. albicans is a major pathogen for immuno-compromised individuals for which commercial arrays are not currently available. Users of the facility can be trained to process their RNA samples or can provide them to the staff for processing. Analysis on the instruments is performed by the staff. Users of the facility are supported in the planning of experimental approaches by a user group composed of individuals from the molecular and computational sciences. Analysis of the data can be done by the user with the support of this group, by the DNA Microarray staff or though use of the Statistical Consulting Center on the campus. In addition, the Microarray Core Facility together with the HHMI Bioinformatics Facility makes available to users computers and several software packages for advanced microarray data analysis.